A rod connector is a hardware article that is frequently used in spinal fusion surgery. In particular, a rod connector allows for the addition of a new pedicle rod to a spinal fusion construct. Moreover, rod connectors allow for the extension of an existing final fusion construct, without the need to remove the existing fusion construct and start from new. Currently existing rod connectors, however, can be difficult to connect and align with an existing construct. In particular, existing rod connectors do not provide for any degree of rotation so that the new pedicle rod that is being added to the fusion construct can be easily aligned with the existing pedicle rod. This can lead to situations where either the new pedicle rod is not connected to the existing fusion construct in an ideal alignment or where existing portions of the fusion construct have to be removed to ensure proper alignment over the entire length of the construct.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a rod connector that is configured to allow a pedicle rod to rotate within a rod connector so that a new pedicle rod can be properly aligned with a pedicle rod of an existing fusion construct. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.